gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Key of a Chest
In a previous Fan Story about the Gunwale Mercenary, it mentioned of a key found in the slats of the side paneling. Here is the key's turn. Chapter 1: Story goes Around Two months after Matthew Sternrage found a key in the Side of the Gunwale Mercenary, he wanted to find out what it was for. And while he tried to find out what it went to, pirates all around see him with the key and makeup tales about it. One being the key is to the Chest of Jolly Roger, another saying it is the key to a cave on Raven's Cove. both may sound true but none were exact. Soon, the tales went out to the Navy, EITC, even Jolly Roger's Undead Army. Soon they, too, also wonder what it goes to, except Lord Cutler Beckett who knew what it went to. He then warranted a retrieval of the key. Chapter 2: No Safety without Fun On one of Matthew's raid on Kingshead, he found a sign saying: "Find Matthew Sternrage and take the Key from his dead and bloody hands." Matthew now finally knows the EITC is after him for the key. Knowing he isn't safe with the key, he has patched a plan to make special and yet hilarious decoys to throw the EITC off his trail. One of these "pranks" was he made a sign saying Maiden Voyage of newly acquired War Sloop. It fooled the EITC since the war Sloop was actually filled with nothing but kegs and blew up the EITC fleet going after it. Another is he made a scarecrow of himself in Kingshead with a Delayed explosion grenade packed inside. He then continues pulling pranks on the EITC by painting an EITC Juggernaut to look like the Fighting Executioner making the EITC sink their own. And another of his pranks was filling the EITC's barrels of drinks with a potion that turned most of them into animals. Beckett soon learns of this and plans an all-out search and kill-at-first-sight warrant. Chapter 3: The Key's Match As Sternrage continued pulling pranks on the EITC, he then plots on tricking them onto Raven's Cove at night to get them killed by the Rage Ghosts. While getting his final plan put together, he stumbled upon a ship landlocked in the island. He goes to look at it from the cliff overlooking it, he loses balance and falls onto the deck, miraculously surviving. The key began glowing a white/orange color and began pointing to something nearby. He looked at what it was pointing at and saw a treasure chest with it's keyhole glowing the same color. He went to get closer and discovered his sword was being pulled in the other direction. He found Lord Beckett was awaiting Matthew from the very start. Chapter 4: Battle over a Key Beckett orders Matthew to hand him the key, but Sternrage declines three times. Beckett has no other option but kill him to get it back. From Sternrage's fall, he found a loose plank and steps on it, and it send Beckett flying into the water. He pins Beckett to the rock wall with his daggers and keeping him from getting back onto the ship. Matthew goes and puts the key into the chest and a sonic boom send Matthew hitting the railing. He watches as the Chest opens with an ominous glow coming from within. He goes to it and finds a blade. Upon touch, Matthew felt something that nearly overwhelms Matthew. For what he wielded was a blade so powerful it wasn't named being it was the last blade El Patron made before he died. In the honor of El Patron, Matthew Named it, The Lost Sword of El Patron. Chapter 5: El Patron's Gratitude After Matthew named the sword in honor of El Patron, El Patron himself appeared and thanks Matthew for naming his last sword. And for naming the last blade, he gave Matthew a blade he called Bitter End and a map to find more of El Patron's weapons he made cursed. Matthew thanks El Patron for the Map and Bitter End and then just like that, El Patron vanished. Matthew went to go searching for these blades when Beckett is on the boarding bridge wanting the map. Matthew wields the Bitter End El Patron gave him and he used a special dark power to freeze Beckett. Matthew gives a last thanks to El Patron for this weapon. Matthew goes through a cave to get back to the Fighting Executioner and El Patron appears and begins tormenting Beckett. Beckett is then heard from the Fighting Executioner howling and crying out in anguish. Category:Fan Stories